galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-8477
ARC-8477 or "Kevin" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Sergeant in the Grand Army of the Republic and for well known Clone Squad "Butch Squad." and later Veteran Squad. Kevin was a trooper who wasn't afraid of anything, Kevin was apart of Butch Squad before it was disbanded, Kevin later joined clone group Veteran Squad. Kevin later died during the battle on Jyathat, when there was an explosion. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Kevin was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Kevin was trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters but refused to be trained with other cadets. Kevin used in training a DC-15 blaster rifle, carbine, extension cable and a rotary cannon. Kevin later finished his training and joined Butch Squad. Kevin on Kamino later made friends with Striker. Joining Veteran Squad "Butch Squad is to be disbanded. Destroyed, gotten rid of." said ARC-8448. "You will have to show the true meaning of pain when you go out to fight with Veteran Squad." Butch then said "No! YOU cannot do that! I was the one who made this squad! I should have the choice to disband my own squad!" ARC-8448 turned around and said "I just did, now make your choice, join Veteran Squad or stay with a disbanded squad." ARC-8448 then walked away with Butch standing there in shock. Striker then walked up to Butch and said "What happened?" Butch still shocked then said "Butch Squad has been disbanded. I have to join Veteran Squad.." Striker also walked away, but then walked into his quarters and crashed and bashed against the walls. "NO!" yelled Striker who was mad as anything. Striker walked back onto the bridge and met up with Kevin another trooper of Butch Squad. "Kevin!" "Striker. You have no choice but to join Veteran Squad, it's the best idea for this time." Kevin gave a sad look and said "Never an easy choice." Striker still angry said "I don't like the look of this. I don't know why I hate this choice so much." ARC-8448 walked in and said "Front and centre!" ARC-8448 then turned to Striker "You seem stressed. Why?" "Because you disbanded the squad I fell in love with!" "Well, fall in love with Veteran Squad." Striker nodded in disbelief, "Prepare for battle. We are heading back to Umbara." "Umbara! Are you nuts! No way!" said Kevin. "This time we are clearing up left over resistance." said Butch.As they landed on Umbara, Striker could sense the fear of Veteran Squad and left over clones who didn't leave Butch Squad. Butch looked on and said "Cover fire! We are going in.." Striker put his helmet on and raised his DC-15 blaster and ran out into were the squad was. Striker saw a robotic worm and said "Take cover! Pass me a rocket launcher!" As Striker was passed a launcher and fired it, exploding the worm and shooting down the left over droids. Striker and the team shot down the last of the droids and met up in the city. "I know that was more harder then last time." "You fought here?" "Yes, as a rookie." said Striker and Kevin. "Lets go.." said ARC-8448.ARC-8448 welcomed the troopers back aboard the cruiser. "Striker, You should get that gash on your forehead checked." Striker touched his forehead but then put his attention back to ARC-8448. "You have shown me something today. I would love you to join Veteran Squad." Striker then nodded and said "Of course. I will." Battle of Jyathat- Death "Quiet.." said Butch after they landed on the planet of Jyathat. "This planet is unpredictable and ARC-8448 will not come and fight with us.." Holding his weapon and walking Striker then said "Probably finding a way to destroy me. I'm fine with a new squad and all. But next time he does something like that, you will have to keep your comlink on." Striker walking further in front stopped and used the finger movement for "get down" Butch yelling out "AMBUSH! Fire!" As the team fired their weapons to try and suppress the droid forces, Striker's friend and brother Kevin was in the thick of it. "Kevin! Get out of the path. You're in danger if you stay there.." The droids proved relentless, they kept firing and Veteran Squad returned fire. Kevin tried his best to move from open fire until and explosion sent Kevin flying into the air. "Kevin!" yelled Striker. Striker watched on as Kevin landed heavily on his front. Striker pushed past Butch who was returning fire at a super battle droid "Eh! Watch it.." yelled Butch "Sorry!" said Striker. As Striker got to Kevin, Kevin had tried to roll over. "Kevin, are you ok?" said Striker. "I can't tell.." said Kevin weakly, Striker took off Kevin's helmet to reveal his bloodied face and the dry blood coming from his lips. "Kevin, we need to get you treatment. I'm calling for a medic.." As Striker reached for his comlink Kevin's hand reached Striker's and said "No.. These scars won't heal. It's to late." Striker then said "No. It's never to late." Kevin then said "I know you still thank me for saving you on Kamino, but now just give me my moment of glory.." "Brothers in arms are brothers for life eh?" "Always.." said Kevin. Kevin then died in the arms of Striker. Striker looked into the eyes of Kevin and stared into them, as if he would come back to life. Striker lifted his head and then said to Kevin's body "I will promise you a droids head. No matter what, these droids will pay.." As Striker lifted Kevin off him, Butch walked over and said "Oh no.." "Oh no indeed." "Striker where are you going?" "To shoot droids! I cannot sit around!" Butch yelled to Striker "This will not help! I know you and Kevin were closer then any clone but you cannot keep on going on for revenge!" Striker then faced Butch and said "I will go back to the ship and will have my resignation on your desk. Or Jr's." Striker shot three droids in a row and said "I hate this Squad! I hate everything about it!" Striker was later back on the Star Cruiser were he punched the wall and put a huge dint in it. "I don't care about the mission. I don't care about you either Jr!" "It's ARC-8448, to you trooper.." "It's your name! You may have been cloned to be better then the older Costin Jr, but you will never replace him. I lost my closet brother, you don't see me wanting to clone him." "Listen... Striker.. I had to get someone with fierceness, a mind of their own. YOU WERE THAT clone I wanted." "I was dumped from the 501st, I "resigned" from Butch Squad, and I had no choice but to join this squad.." ARC-8448 then said "I can put you on desk duty for a couple of weeks, how does that sound?" "Sounds good.." Striker walked away and shot a hole in the wall with anger. Striker threw his weapon across the floor and walked directly into his quarters, where he went into the bathroom. Striker got the razor out and shaved his head and his face, leaving him bald. Striker still pissed off punched another hole in the wall and slumped into the wall. Kevin's death sent Striker, "Over The Edge". Category:Clones